I'd love to!
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would've happened if Ron had 'plucked up the courage' and asked Hermione to the Yule Ball? This is my take on what would've happened! Review?:D ONE SHOT!


Ron coughed nervously and flattened his hair. He checked to make sure his robes were in check, then took a shaky breath. _It's okay,_ He thought to himself, _If she says no, it's not a big deal. But if she says yes, then good._ He took one last deep breath and approached her.

"Eh, Hermione?" He asked in a low voice. She looked up from the old book in front of her and studied Ron for a moment.

"Ronald, can't you see that I'm busy?" She chided.

"Sorry... But, um, it's kind of important." He replied with a nervous edge. Her eyebrows furrowed and she placed a bookmark on her page. She looked up expectantly at him and motioned for him to take the seat in front of her. He sat down in a haste and almost fell on the ground. _Smooth Ron..._ His thoughts muttered to him.

"Well, you see..." He began and swallowed hard. "Hermione, I was wondering if you would like to come to the Yule Ball with me? If you don't, I understand. You know what? Just forget I asked. It was stupid. Sorry for disturbing-"

"I'd love to!" Hermione trilled excitedly over his rambling. He paused abruptly and stared at her in shock.

"Really?"

"Really." She giggled.

"You do know that we'll have to dance together and everything. I mean, I have no problem with it, but if you do..." Ron's face heated quickly. "I'd rather know now rather than later."

Hermione chuckled and smiled at him. "I know what a ball consists of, Ronald. And I would love to go with you."

"Really? Well, brilliant! I have to go, but I'll see you at dinner." He said excitedly and hopped from the seat. The beaming boy basically floated from the library. He was on cloud nine! Hermione wanted to go to the ball with him! _Hermione Granger! _Ron ran quickly up the steps. He had to tell Harry!

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxxxx

xxxx

xxx

xx

x

The night of the ball approached quickly and the couple grew more excited everyday; not that they would tell that to each other. Ron had gotten his dress robes from his mother in, but decided to wait until the night of the ball to open the package. Seamus would probably have destroyed them if he had opened the package. Hermione on the other hand had bought her dress while at Hogsmeade with Ginny a few weekends before. She had tried it on and danced in it, twirling around, trying to imagine what the night would be like.

When the day finally came, the students found out that classes had been canceled due to the events that were to take place (Much to Hermione's disappointment). Hermione spent the day locked away in her shared dorm with the other Gryffindor girls, prepping themselves for the big evening. Ron and Harry spent part of the day playing chess, doing homework, and goofing around with the other Gryffindor's. But when they noticed that there was an hour until the ball began, they quickly began getting ready. Ron took his dress robes to the bathroom. Harry stood in front of the mirror, tying his bow tie, and Ron slowly approached the mirror from the restroom. Harry choked back laughter and Ron's face turned to complete and utter shock. His dress robes were covered in frill and lace! It was not made for a man!

"Harry! Look at me!" Ron cried, horrified. "My mum must have gone insane if she sent me _this!_"

"It's not that bad." Harry piped between laughs.

"Hermione is going to be humiliated to be with me!" He panicked.

"Don't worry, she'll get over it. Good luck, mate." Harry stated and went down the stairs to pick up his date. Ron took a deep breath and shook his head. Deciding that he had no other choice, he made his way down the stairs and to the common room to wait for Hermione. After about ten minutes, he heard the sound of heels making their way down the stairs and saw Hermione, looking beautiful as ever, coming to meet him. His jaw dropped and he met her at the base of the stairs.

"Hermione..." He trailed off.

"Too much?" She asked worried and fiddled with the skirt of her dress.

"No. Not at all. I mean, you look beautiful." Ron stuttered. His ears tinged red and she smiled.

"Thank you." She blushed.

"Too beautiful to be going with someone dressed like this... Think you could help me out?" He joked lamely. She laughed and pulled out her wand. She said an unfamiliar spell and Ron's medieval robes turned to formal black ones that looked ten times better than the old ones.

"Better?" She joked.

"Tons better." He commented. "Thanks."

"No problem. Though you look dashing now, you looked handsome in the old ones as well." She commented with a smile and a blush. Ron's ears blazed red and he tentatively grabbed her hand. They made their was down the main stairwell without a word. The silence was peaceful, compared to the hustle and bustle that surrounded them. When they finally arrived in the main room, they found couples twirling around to slow music, the room lit by candles and heavily crowded around the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" Ron asked Hermione with a smile. She smiled back and nodded. He led her to the dance floor and soon got into the rhythm of the waltz that played.

They spun and twirled and laughed all night along their friends. As they danced slowly to the last song, Hermione looked into Ron's eyes and smiled.  
>"I'm really glad you asked me." She said sweetly. He grinned and chuckled.<p>

"I'M really glad YOU said yes!"

"Of course I said yes!"

"Well, I had figured that you would want to go with some big shot... Like, Viktor Krum or someone."

"Like I would ever go to the ball with someone like _Krum!_" She laughed. "Besides, you're the person I really wanted to go with."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." She confirmed. Both their cheeks burned red, but they wouldn't look away from each other.

Ron took one of his hands from her waist and held her chin. "May I?" He asked questioningly. She smiled and nodded. He leaned down, she met him in the middle, his lips capturing hers in sweet bliss. After a few minutes, they broke apart panting and smiling. Just as Ron was about to say something, Harry ran through the doors and sprinted to them.

"You two will never believe what I just saw!" He yelled and towed the two away, oblivious to what he had interrupted. Ron wasn't going to let Hermione get away this time, so while Harry tugged them through the castle, he mouthed the words _'Will you be my girlfriend?' _to Hermione. She beamed and mouthed back, _'Of course'._

**The end. Please to not add this story to favorites/alert without reviewing. Thank you. Anonymous reviews welcome(:**

_**I'm back guys(: Sooo happy to be back too! Please review and I'll have a new story up as soon as I can!:D**_


End file.
